


The Cage

by Cythieus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Riju, Bathing/Washing, Breeding, Captured Link, Casual Sex, Desert, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gerudo Culture, Interracial Relationship, Matriarchy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Training, Penis Trap, Penis cage, Porn Pretending to have a Plot, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Training, Shameless Smut, Submissive, Submissive Link, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, breath of the wild - Freeform, gerudo, no adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythieus/pseuds/Cythieus
Summary: Makeela Riju, Chieftain of the Gerudo, is looking for a mate and not just any will do. She has her eyes set on bedding the Champion of Hyrule with one very large catch. Link is to spend a month with his genitals confined to a specially designed cage.Post-Breath of the Wild Canon. Slightly light hearted.





	1. Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a prompt I saw the other night, can't really find it anymore, but if anyone reads this and knows a fan prompt about penis traps, let me know!

A permanent haze of dust fills the air around him as his eyes spring open. Link is sputtering, coughing against the restraints that hold his arms off and up to the sides and catch his ankles so that his feet are just off of the ground. The leather of the straps over his chest and arms sticks to his bare flesh with a layer of drying sweat to prime it. 

The real peculiar thing is the weight between his legs. Link can’t move his head to see his crotch, but something heavy and jangly hangs from his cock. Using all of his might, Link drew his arms together to lift himself against the straps. With his back arched slightly toward the ceiling he tried tuck his head to his chest to see further down his body.

Weak with lack of water, he’s only able to maintain this position for a hairs width of time before dropping back into the strict, inverted spread-eagle that his restraints were meant to enforce. His vision is blurry from dust and he is quite sure that he’s been drugged, but he remembers this place. The Yiga Clan hideout that hides behind the statues of the heroines in the Gerudo Highlands. The odd mix of Sheikah inspired architecture with a focus on guarding against stealth coupled with the more practical Gerudo workings would have given his location away even if he hadn’t seen this place himself years ago. 

The Yiga had never been about torture; they wanted Link dead, especially now considering he is the one who killed their leader and ruined the very thing that they worked to see come for fruition. Link swayed slightly from his previous attempt to raise himself up, he should try it again, but he couldn’t muster the strength. 

Footsteps nearby alerted him to an incoming presence.The colors of the surrounding room are marred together: rust colored blotches with little slashes of darkness where a tapestry hung or the bursting bright light of a torch. More footfalls. Someone approaches Link flanked by statuesque figures. Even with his sight failing Link could see the lustrous bronze colored skin and the shock red-orange hair of the Gerudo. 

One of them grasps his chin in her hand, lifting his face to meet her gaze. She’s shorter than the others with dark green lips, her every movement rattles with dozens of little pieces of metal jewelry clanging together. 

“Makeela Riju?” Link’s speech has the effect of rubbing sandpaper in the back of his throat. 

Her skin is soft as she runs her slender fingers along under his chin and neck. “It’s nice to see I made an impression, Link. As you can probably guess, you left one on me.” Riju snaps her fingers and there’s a thunderous sound as her attendants click to attention, the butts of their weapons into the ground hammering into the stone of the ground. 

One of them hands the Gerudo Chieftain a waterskin that sloshes with every subtle moment. “I apologize for the harsh treatment. My soldiers aren’t used to gentle detainment and procurement.”

Link can’t remember. He vaguely knows where he was before waking up. As if sensing his confusion, Riju steps in stroking his bare shoulder, her chest presses into the space where his shoulder and neck meet. Her skin is slick with an oil that smells almost like a creamy coconut and her touch is more soothing than it should be. She carefully turns Link’s head, letting him drink from the waterskin.

Water has ever tasted so pure and cool. Link feels it moving down his throat reinvigorating him. He slurps at it until his ambitious speed causes him to gag and cough.

Riju smooths his hair back, her body still close with her scent filling his nostrils. “Do you remember how you came to be here?” 

Link remembers being approached in a stable, but the details are hazy. 

He shakes his head. 

“You agreed to accept a heroic challenge of the utmost danger to assist in the stability and future of the Gerudo people,” Riju says. Link can feel his senses sharpening, already he can more clearly see her face, she’s older now than he remembers. It’s been several years. Though she is still short and extremely beautiful, where she was just budding into womanhood when they first met, she is unmistakably grown now. 

“Right,” Link nods as he speaks. “I wanted to help your people—I helped in the past. I don’t understand why I’m being punished…”

“You’re not being punished, you’re being _prepared_. The Chieftain can’t go out into the wilds and find a mate. We select our lover and have them brought here we do find someone we have to make sure that our goals are accomplished.” She steps away from him, her breasts brushing against the side of his face to leave a trail of coconut oil where her skin touches his. “Let him down!” Her voice snaps into an authoritative tone as she bellows the order. 

Her guards rush in to lower Link to the floor, letting his bare feet touch the dusty sandstone, he stands shaking and watching Riju as she paces in front of him. Her back is to him now and he can see that even she has been training and working out. Her legs are shapely; muscular and yet contoured in that way that is desirably feminine. Her butt is somehow at the same time large and tight, puckering out under her skirts like an inflated octorok balloon. 

“You came to this place for me what seems like an age ago and stole back the Thunder Helm. In that moment you secured my rule, but a dynasty isn’t complete without an heir.” She says. 

“Why did you put this…thing on me?” Link chances at glance down at his penis only to find he can’t see it now. A trap of metal and some leathery material is enclosed around his member with the testicles hanging through a hole in the bottom. Surprisingly, despite the snug fit, it wasn’t uncomfortable. The head of his cock was pressed into the mushroom-shaped metal compartment at the front of the device and there was a slit through which he could urinate. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chief Riju says as she hands the waterskin to one of the guards flanking her. “You’re a Champion and the destroyer of evil. This is in preparation for laying with me; I didn’t want any of that precious ejaculate wasted, but I also wanted to make sure you were prepared to give me all that you could muster.”

Laying with her? The thought wasn’t unpleasant to Link, but of the women who had propositioned him in the past it was the one he had considered the least. Mipha was obviously interested in him, though he wondered what would have come of their attempts to do anything. She was naked all of the time and he didn’t exactly see any place that he could put his…

“I spoke with Zelda when she came here for diplomatic reasons recently. Other than trade negotiations she brought up your spurning of her advances. She said you had a problem being constrained by the rigid structure of the Hylian monarchy—I asked her permission to pursue you myself, seeing as our society has no place for men within the city walls you’d be free to roam as you please. I only seek one night of your attentions, well after a month-long ceremonial non-ejaculatory abstinence.” 

Link starts to struggle, to scream no, but he looks into Riju’s eyes to see a storm of lust being held back by her regal composure? She closes the gap between them and caresses his face and chest before taking the trap in her hand. She holds his caged penis and loose hanging testicles up so that gravity tugged down on the contraption. 

“So what will it be?” Asks Riju.

Link can’t deny his attraction to her. There’s a reluctance to it and sort of a forbidden nature, despite Zelda’s approval. She was an actual child when they first met, at least in the Hylian sense. Though they are both older now, and Gerudo mature faster, her short stature makes for things awkward. 

“You know the device around your cock isn’t just some fool’s toy, right? Our best artisans and craftswomen have perfected the design over centuries. The leathery parts are actually sand seal hide treated in blubber to make them extra comfortable and the metal is finest worked white gold pulled from the mines beneath Death Mountain and purged of impurities by Goron methods, but shaped by Gerudo hands. It was built just for you, to seal this.” She lets it drop as she finished her speech, watching as his confined dick struggles against the weight of the trap.

Link grits his teeth and hisses as the muscle at the base of his taint tightens, drawing his sack slightly up into his body. He swells to fill the allotted space. His skin presses against the smoothed hide and causes the metal fasteners to rattle.

Riju squatted down, before him and planted a kiss on the metal casing that protected the head of his cock. “If you want me to remove this so you can leave, just say the word, but you won’t. You’re too aroused and intrigued; if not by the challenge itself then by the promise of your reward.” 

The Gerudo Chieftain pauses, looking straight into Link’s face as his blue eyes stare back at her. Her smile grows and she reaches out to touch his chest. “I’m guessing you do not mind being handled like this for the sake of your mission.” 

“I don’t,” Link answers, his words catching in his throat.” 

“…Lady Riju,” she corrects him.

“I don’t, Lady Riju.” Link repeats. 

She motions to her foot soldiers. “Very good. Obedience can be…arousing. Take him to the palace and put him in the prepared room, see that he is fed and given proper clothing, but do not let the people see that a Voe has been permitted inside.”

Two of them grab Link under his arms while the others set about undoing his bindings. With Riju’s teasing he feels like the blood has all rushed to one spot. Each movement he makes seems to send a different sensation up through the trap to dissipate through the rest of his being.

It was going to be a long month. 


	2. Milked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link undergoes the sacred ritual to purify voe for the Gerudo Chieftain. A special guest lends a hand.

Link is given a bath a short bath every other night. Four women with veiled faces enter his quarters carrying a basin of soapy water. He guesses that they are the same four women, because they have the same eyes every time. 

They say nothing to him and two of them secure the sand seal hide and metal container around his penis after powdering him profusely to prevent chaffing. They’re rough with him. And not in the fun way. But he prefers their treatment to what Chief Makeela Riju considers fun. She comes by, edging him and touching him in ways that would usually result in his need to relieve himself. 

At the very least, he feels himself struggling to get erect in the tiny space allowed for his cock. When she left he was left with a vicious tightness in his balls that was accentuated by the way that they were pulled through the hole at the bottom of the device. 

She would take most meals with him on a balcony overlooking the desert out back of the city. He doesn’t remember it being there before, but a lot has changed inside of the walls since he first came here several years ago. 

Link grows used to peeing through the contraption that guards his member, finding it easier to just sit down and be done with it. The thing he didn’t expect was for it to be harder to shit. After several days he has devised a way for even handling that. While he isn’t exactly comfortable in the constraint, he finds his day to day life manageable. 

On the fifteenth day of his ordeal Riju doesn’t arrive for breakfast in the morning; Link eats alone from a plate delivered to him by Gerudo guards. And that’s the thing, up until this point there are not really any guards. There have been servants and those who seemed to be there to watch him, but visibility of guards all over the castle is much heavier.

While eating a lunch of baked fish salted vegetables and mushrooms, Link runs through scenarios about what could be happening. If it were just that Riju had someplace to be today or some special guest coming, she would have told him. Even if there was some perceived security threat, who better to tell than him. 

He’s to assume then that she doesn’t know or may already be in trouble. He has access to his sword and shield, but grabbing them would be too obvious. Instead he slips a knife off of the lunch plate and hides it in his vacant boot. 

The women who come to take his dirty dishes away don’t notice, but then there’s another break with the pattern they’ve established. A bath for a second day in a row and in the middle of the afternoon. Link keeps the boot and knife nearby, ready for anything. 

The basin is wheeled in this time and by different women; but it sits in the room for sometime on the cart. This is some confusion tactic…some attempt at mutiny and it just happens that he was here on their planned date. Link touches the water with the tips of his fingers, feeling it’s temperature. The soaps present seem stronger and there’s a slippery quality to the water that wasn’t there before. 

Riju appears in the doorway of his room wearing a pleated, flowy white gown with an exposed midriff. Most of her usual jewelry is absent and her hair is pulled back in a simple, messy bun. “Climb into the waters, Link,” she says as she approaches him. 

“Where are your attendants?” He asks.

“Tonight is special. We’ve reached the equinox of our little rite. There is a purification ritual that must take place and I thought no better time to do it than now.” Riju smiles. “Wouldn’t you say?” 

Link strips instinctively, but the cage stays on him for this bathing. One of the rules set up by Riju is that the cage is never to come off in her presence. When his trousers and underwear are off, she comes around to inspect him from the front. Her hand catches him under the balls, lifting them so that the skin flattens in her palms. He lets her finish before climbing into the water. 

“Tonight is special. Tell me, what do you think of me?” Riju asks.

Cupping his hands together, Link douses himself over the head with water several times making sure to splash it in his face and hair. “What do you mean?” 

“Excuse the phrasing—when you are alone here at night, do you think of me?” She asks. 

Link stares up at her. “Yeah. I try not to because…you know…” he tilts both hands down to point at his genitals below the murky water. 

Riju combs her slender fingers through the short hairs at the base of Link’s neck. “Mmhm, that is a problem. If it were off what would you do to me?” 

“You mean with you?” 

A small cackle escapes her lips. “Hylians have always conquered. As much as they dislike to admit it. The Zora, Rito, and Gerudo lands are proof of that. I’d like to know what your natural instincts make you think about.” 

Link watches her intently as she moves to sit on the edge of the basin. Her nails trace a small line down his bare back. “Would you take me to the bed over there and have me in your traditional matrimonial position? Or do you like variety, perhaps against a wall or,” she slaps a hand down on the edge of the tub, “against this basin.” 

“I—I’d like you on all fours, from behind.” 

“You sound unsure.” 

“I’d have you from behind,” Link sighs. “With your hair in my fist.” 

Riju rose from her seat with a shiver that she quickly stifles. “Perhaps I have let you get two bold.” Putting her foot right against the side of the basin, she dips her other leg into the water, sticking it out toward Link with her foot against his chest.

Link grasps her calf muscle in his hands, the firmness of it surprising to him, and looks at her over the gentle rises of her leg. The room goes still around them and even the sound of the winds outside are absent. He runs his hands up her leg, drawing her a little closer as he does. 

Though Riju is not a warrior, she is still of a culture that values fitness, strength, and flexibility. Without having to ply her, he is able get her calf to rest on his shoulder and pull back the satiny fabric that guarded the supple folds between her legs. 

Hylian women Link had seen or been with rarely left hair anywhere on their bodies and to his knowledge before this moment it was a thing above Gerudo women too. Their legs and underarms were always smooth, but that could have been seen as a necessity for functionality. Hair caught in armor. Hair was something to grab onto. Now he was seeing there was one place where at least Riju left hair. 

In Riju’s case the hair is soft and only slightly wavy. Link moves his fingers through the lush deep red thicket to find the edges of her lips. He spreads her open, pinning the skin back with both of his hands and pushes his face inside of her. Even down here she smells of fine perfumes.

There was an impeccable cleanliness to her. She didn’t taste like anything except a hint of the cinnamon-spiced oil that she rubbed on her body. He dragged his tongue across the folds side to side and up and down, being sure to pull it into his mouth to re-wet it from time to time. Riju let out strained, ragged breaths. Her hips edge toward him, but she holds herself back. 

“Yes.” The word is small, but the weight of it seems to catch in her throat as she stifles a cry. 

Link’s cock struggles against its confinement pressing into the hide and metal so hard that he hopes it breaks. He hopes, somehow, to emerge from the shattered device and show Riju first hand what he’ll do. 

He makes slow, broad tongued strokes over the peak of her clitoris, feeling her stiffen more with each one. On the final blow, she topples against him, her leg catching the edge of the basin as she falls. Riju lets out a rapid series of sharp moans as she tries to catch her breath. 

“You’re bleeding.” Without thinking, Link wipes his face with a handful of water and moves her leg so that he can suck the blood from her wound. He quickly rips a wet bit of fabric at the base of the dress and ties it around in a makeshift bandage. 

“Thank you.” Her breathing was still frantic. “We’ve—we’ve let ourselves get carried away here. Bath time has ended. We have a very special guest to attend to.” 

“Just let me dress.” Link stands, but stays standing in the basin.

“No need, she will be coming here and it’s expected that you will be—presented to her for her part in all this.” Riju says as she goes toward the door of the room. She opens it and pulls in a bench-like piece of equipment with a closed cabinet below. 

“What is all that?” Link asks.

“We use this for when getting an examination. The kind that only vai need.”

“There are whole doctors for vaginas?” Link gasps. “You ladies have thought of everything.” 

“Other cultures have for sure thought of this thing, you just don’t know about it.” Riju says with a smile. 

“I don’t know. I was born in a town where the barber was the dentist,” Link says. 

“That was over one hundred years ago. Even during the Calamity there is progress.” She wheels the table to the center of the room and locks it in place with small pedals on each leg. When she heads back to the door and opens it someone else steps through. 

She is dressed in a manner Link has never seen. Her shirt and trouser or ceremonial dress is no where to be found. Instead she wears lavender covering her breasts with a matching skirt, but her stomach is exposed and the skirt leaves very little to the imagination. Her blonde hair is in large, simple braid that shortens her hair to the middle of her back and she is adorned with Gerudo makeup, her lips are a dark purple and her eyes are traced in black with a violet hue fading over her eyelid. Princess Zelda. 

She strolls toward him and the table, watching Riju as she moves. “I see that my size estimates were impeccable.”

Riju kisses Zelda’s cheek as she passes. “You are perfect as always. You attention to detail is legendary at this point.” 

Zelda smiles and looks dead at Link. “Zell? What are you doing here?” 

He’s been nude in front of her before, that wasn’t even a consideration, but why would they both be here. 

“Our honorary guest is going to perform the ceremony and after what just happened I’m sure you’re going to be good and ready.” Riju says. 

They instruct Link on how to climb into the medical bed they’ve bought. It’s less of a bed or bench and more of a chair. His back rests against a cushion that curls up so that he is sitting mostly upright, but his legs are pulled up high and trapped in stirrups similar to the ones on the side of a horse’s saddle. When he is in position it feels…off. His legs are up so high and he weight of the cage causes his dick and balls to lay on him lifelessly. 

“Inside of each voe at his most guarded core is a place where all of his darkness is stored,” explains Riju. “Vai do not possess this core and thus there is no need to deal with its vile secretions.” 

“Core?” Link asks. 

“Don’t worry. She explained it to me before, it’ll be clear in a moment.” Zelda opens a huge jar of gelatin and scoops some out with two fingers. She rubs it just below Link’s testicles and rubs down, down, down with her fingers flattened out. She repeats his motion, her massage gets deeper and slower with each repetition. 

Link laughs. “This is weirdly not that bad. I thought you would be mad at me if you knew I was here.” 

“I’m not mad. How did you think she was able to get the mold for your penis so accurate sight unseen?” 

Link shrugged. “Word of mouth?” 

Zelda’s nails bite into him for a split second and he winces. Riju is behind her, massaging her shoulder gently. She starts to undo Zelda’s top from the back. 

“Here you’re safe,” she says.

Zelda nods to her and she takes it the rest of the way off. Her breasts touch his leg as she moves to massage him again. Zelda’s areolae have always intrigued Link, they’re barely a different color than the skin around them and they are marked mostly by the sharp rise of her nipples. Riju’s small arm snakes around from the side and she squeezes Zelda’s breast. 

Riju presses her face against the side of Hylian Princesses arm. “This is still okay?” She asks. 

Zelda nods. Riju kisses her way down the side of Zelda’s neck, rubbing her hand over the other princess’s nipple and down to the underside of the breast. They go back and forth for some time, Riku gathers some of the same gelatin on her hand uses it to oil down Zelda’s back and chest and massage around her neck. 

Throughout this Zelda’s face is becoming visibly reddened. Her breath quickens, but she continues to massage the space between the base of Link’s testicles and start of his crack. 

“I can feel the stress radiating off of you,” Riju whispers to Zelda in a throaty tone. 

Zelda swallows air and nods. “Do you think this is enough?” She asks the other woman over her shoulder. 

Enough? Link feels like his whole body might melt into this chair. He hasn’t felt this at ease since—he doesn’t remember the last time. 

“Yes. You can start at your own pace.” Riju says. 

Zelda stands and undoes the fastens that hold Link’s feet in place. “Can you go ahead and roll over? Just get down on your hands and knees, please.” 

Link looks back at her, but does as he is told. The weight of the cage around his cock adds to the already awkward positioning of face down ass up that he’s being told to get into. He’s a clean person, at least he is what he thinks of as clean. Link stays shaven and washes daily when his travels allow it (and to the degree that they allow it), but he doesn’t know the situation around his ass. 

It’s clean, but Link’s never seen _it._ Sure, he’s seen his butt from the outside or the back in the occasional picture, but he means he’s never seen the event horizon.

And he’s not sure why these two posh women are wanting to see it right now. Then Riju explains: “The core that I spoke of, it’s buried in the most guarded place, deep inside your anus. I have instructed Zelda on the proper technique for this ritual, so there is nothing to be afraid of.” 

Link swallows hard and some of that built up relaxation fades. Riju places a clay plate below him, just between his legs. He’s squatted down so low that the tip of the metal sheath that holds his cock touches it. She smooths a hand over his back. “You’re about to make a bit of a mess.” 

Zelda starts without warning, a finger, from the size and positioning it’s most likely her thumb, makes tight circles over the hole of his anus. She dips the edge of her thumb in, feeling him tighten around her. 

His breathing picks up again. Riju runs her fingers across his chest, her breasts resting on his exposed back. “Relax. It will all be better in a moment.” 

“He’s really tight.” Zelda says. 

“He’s clenching. The vile toxins stored in the voe core do not want to be extracted. All the more reason for this.”

More lubricant and coaxing from both of the women lead to Link opening to Zelda’s fingers slightly. She manages to slide fully inside of him, inching her way deeper and deeper until her hand stops at the knuckle. The feeling is a satisfying fullness that Link didn’t expect. He feels himself struggling to get hard, the cage seems unable to break his body’s desire to get aroused. 

Link grunts as Zelda’s finger passes over something tender inside of him. “There it is,” Riju says. “Against the frontal wall of his body, gently massage that.” 

Zelda tries deftly to massage Link’s core. Her finger passes back and forth over it and other times will make small circles. Something buzzes deep inside of his body and then a warmth envelops his entire stomach. Link’s cock is begging to be loosed now, like a prisoner raking their bowl across the bars of their cell, Link can’t ignore it. 

His muscles spasm around his hips, though it’s just a twitch and then something is running out of him. It isn’t pee and it didn’t feel like an orgasm, but he can’t see what it is. Zelda’s assault on his core keeps up; more of the mysterious liquid is dripping out of him. At first it felt like his body had to push it, but as the massage goes on it just dribbles. The clay plate is filling with warm, mucilaginous liquid forced out of some place deep inside of him. 

He lets out a grunt as she pushes too deep. RIju move to check the collection dish. “We’ve got quite the show here,” she says, running her hand through Zelda’s hair. 

Before long he’s become so tender that everything Zelda does hurts. She gently extracts her finger. “I think he’s done.” She goes to Link’s tub and begins washing and scrubbing her hand and arm. 

“Look at it,” Riju pulls the dish out and shows it to Link. The layer of it in the plate is so thin that he can’t really see what color it is. He still has no idea what this core thing is or what they made come out of him. “How do you feel?”

He doesn’t want to admit the arousal because there’s no telling what kind of teasing torture that Riju would dream up for him just to bring him close to oblivion. “Weird. My asshole feels slippery.” 

“That will pass.” 

Zelda’s face is still red and at some point during the whole process she lost the rest of her clothing. “That was interesting. There’s one more favor I would like to ask of the Gerudo Chieftain…for study?”

“What’s that?” Asks Riju.

“How does Link perform when he’s unable to receive any pleasure himself?” Zelda asks. 

“We partially conducted that experiment earlier, but let’s see if we can get conclusive results now.” 

Things fell into place after that, Link laid on his back on the bed, his trapped cock flopped uselessly against his thigh. Zelda straddled his face, her ass blocking his field of view as she ground herself down on his mouth. Riju laid her head over his chest, facing Zelda. She worked three fingers inside of the Princess as Link moved his tongue in and out of her. 

It isn’t part of the ritual, but it seems to fit the occasion. Vai need release too. 


	3. Freed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion this has all been building up to.

After being stationary in the same place for so long Link has lost enough weight that his clothes don’t properly fit. Nothing about his body feels particularly weak and he has been more than well fed by the Gerudo, but the closer that he got to today the more his appetite dwindled. 

Today. Day thirty. 

His morning regiment of sit-ups, push-ups, and various other workouts helped to center him for the day’s work under normal circumstances. This was anything but normal and even if it hadn’t been for nerves there was something else—the cage. It dangled between his legs heavy lifeless, tugging at his cock and balls in unnatural and uncomfortable ways. Would he ever get hard again? Had this _thing_ do irreversible damage to his dick? 

Link shivers, fighting off the thought. Though it is off for a few hours a week for him to be cleaned (under the watchful eye of guards, of course) the thing feels like it’s s part of him. He has tried different ways of propping the whole situation up inside of his trousers so that the weight of it doesn’t pull straight down, but it’s to no avail. 

Every motion tugs and jerks at him. There’s a distinct desire in him to get hard, despite the discomfort of the situation encasing his penis he twitches and struggles to swell inside of the confines of the small cage. It’s almost scary to think what will happen when he’s finally allowed free. 

Gerudo architecture is very open. Some buildings lack any kind of front door or windows and instead rely on a complex shutter system in the event of sandstorms. It wasn’t uncommon for the Gerudo to walk through the palace on their way to different parts of the city or a young child to wander in. Because of this, Link was ordered to stay in a certain area of the castle. His room was in past a hall that was only accessible through the Chieftain’s private bedchamber. He had his own washroom with a basin and fine soaps and oils. 

As no voe clothes were sold inside of the city for the obvious reason that there would be no one to buy them, Riju had special clothes made for sleeping, daytime wear, and their evening encounters. She counted on Link to know which was appropriate to wear. 

Even on days when he was to be fully bathed, Link washes his face in the basin and rinses his hair with the cool water. He uses the soap, pulling his fingers through his hair slowly and trying to strip away any dust and debris that might have found a home there. Link smells one of the oils: sandalwood. He uses this one on his hair and cheeks and around his neck. 

Footfalls echo down the corridor that lies between his room and Riju’s. He dries his face and hands, but takes his time to glance back. The soft slap of sandaled feet echos through him and the rest of the room. He turns to see Riju with a cart filled with plates of fruits, fish, and Gerudo flat bread. There are steamed vegetables, scrambled egg whites, and spices on another plate near the back of the cart. 

A soft smile spreads across her darken lips as her attendants filter into the room on either side of her, shutting the door behind them. They pop to attention as Riju stops. “Sav'otta", you look chipper,” Riju says as she steps around the cart, pushing the small of her back into the handle. 

“I’ve been up for a while. Couldn’t sleep.” Link says. 

“I hope you’re not too tired—or we might have to postpone this whole thing another day.” She plucks a slice of pineapple off of a plate and tosses it back into her mouth. The wet squish of it is loud enough that Link hears it from where he stands. 

“No-I’m sure it will be fine.” 

“Good. We’re going to do things a little differently today. We’ll take breakfast and then I’ve got preparations to make. Later—in the afternoon I will come back to personally bathe you before we…” she trailed off into a little laugh. 

Link’s eyes traced the curve of her ankle and the roundness of her calf around into the back of her knee. The sun gleamed off of the after-shower sheen on her skin. He could smell her on the light breeze that crept into the room. 

“We had better get to it,” said Link. “Sounds like we’ve got a full day…” Link moved toward the table, pushing his springy blond hair out of his face. Riju followed him, dragging the cart behind her. He pulled to pull a chair out for her to take a seat. 

“Sarqso,” she said in a saccharine tone taking a seat while Link held the back of the chair to keep it from sliding away. 

Riju looked fresher today. Here she was without the adornments and jewelry that Link had grown so used to seeing her in. She still wore eyeliner, though it seemed to be a muted amount. Her lips were their natural creamy brown color, though they shone with some kind of clear coat to moisten them. Deep, red hair fell down around her shoulders in wet curls and without the aid of the royal headdress to keep it all in place.

She reached across to the cart and grabbed a plate, sitting it down in front of Link before grabbing her own. They plucked an assortment of fruits from the platter on the cart. They ate in silence for most of the meal. 

“You’re less outspoken than usual…and that’s saying something,” Riju said. “What’s on your mind?” 

Link bit into an apple slice, holding it near his face as he chewed. “It’s hard to really think with this _thing_ on me. It’s got me on edge. I’m not even sure what’s going to happen when you take it off of me.” 

Through half closed eyes and with a sultry undercurrent to her voice, Riju landed on her hand as she spoke to Link. “When I was but a _vehvi_ my mother told me of tales of the Champions and the Hero of Legend who was said to be the only one who could stop the great evil that plagued our land. In all honestly, the great evil was a fact of life. Before you stopped Ganon I didn’t really know what a world without that beast would mean. I had been born into a world of the Calamity and all I knew about the world before was the stories I heard. And in all of those stories there was this brave, handsome man…you.” 

“In those stories I failed. I created the world that you were forced to live in,” Link said leaning forward.

Riju laughed. “Forced? I loved my life growing up and I was very happy here in the city.” She reclined back against the chair, rocking side to side slightly. “In the world of the stories I was told it didn’t matter what you were meant to do—it was about how you were described…the pinnacle of voe perfection and possibly the only one of them worthy of setting foot in our city.” 

She pulled three grapes off of the stem and held them together between her fingers. “Young me fell in love with the concept of you; can you imagine what it did to me when you showed up on the edge of the dais in my throne room?” Riju said. 

“You had to be shocked,” Link said. 

“Of course I was. Imagine a teenage me a few years ago ruling a whole kingdom and figuring out what it mean to be a woman. I was only a few years older than you were when you…went to sleep and I’d seen very few voe. Most of them were plain or actually disgusting. Then I see you.” 

“I was dressed like a woman,” Link said. 

“I don’t think that it can be explained, but it was like this underlying desire. You didn’t have a typical woman’s body or even a body like the Hylians I had seen and when I found out what you were and who you were…it did weird things to me and made me want to do things with you. Of course I couldn’t express that. I felt like this _vehvi_ meeting someone who was chosen by the goddesses to do great things. I was small and alone. Helping you felt like destiny. I was destined to protect someone so important, I didn’t feel like I had any way of truly making you _see_ me.” 

Link grew still, his hands resting on the table on either side of his plate as he let her words spin around inside of his head. His eyes moved over her face, studying the changes that a few years had ushered in. There was a youthful maturity to her—some sign that though she was an adult, she was innocent in some ways. Her eyes held the same hope they had years ago when he handed her the priceless artifact that had been stolen from her people, the Thunder Helm. 

Riju’s hand slipped under his and she grasped his fingers in hers. The skin of her palms was soft and warm and a little wet with sweat or water. She stroked his hand with her thumb. 

“I did see you,” Link said finally. It would be improper to tell her that he saw her as a kid, but that wasn’t the truth. Link had a laser focus for those few months. He helped who he could and did no one undo harm, but people became quest givers and markers of progress—or obstacles to his goals. 

There wasn’t time to bond with any one person; Link had a duty to all of Hyrule and the rest of the world. 

“Look, I’m glad that you didn’t say anything about all of this back then. It would have made it easier to doubt your seriousness,” Link said. “I can see now you know what you want—you’ve known for a long time.”

The smile on Riju’s face grew and there was a hint of red in her brown cheeks. “I wouldn’t have asked you to do all of this if I wasn’t sure.” 

“Even then, why do we need to wait anymore? What else does this ritual require?” Link asked. 

“As I said, there’s the bath and…”

Link cut her off. “Then let’s have the bath. Why should we wait any longer?” 

Riju shut her eyes, clasping her hands in front of her for a long time. Finally she moved her hands to the edge of the table to speak. “There really isn’t anything else we have to do—would you like to finish your plate? We can make our way to my bedchambers afterward.” 

Link was pretty hungry still, but he figured that it could also wait. He took a few more bites here and there and then nodded. “Let’s go then.” 

The pair of them made their way out into the central hub room of the palace where Gerudo guards stood in pairs at every door. The stones were hot below Link’s bare feet and he high stepped as not to stay in one place for too long. 

“See to it that I am not disturbed,” RIju said with a flourish of her hand. 

There was an audible stomp as the guards came to attention. “ _Sa’orq!_ ” 

Riju gave a nonchalant wave of her fingers as she and Link continued through the room up the flights of stairs. The path to Riju’s bedchamber actually led outside briefly, but tapestries were strung along a line to hide anyone headed up the stairs from outside view. Still, Link jogged a little faster to avoid being sighted by anyone from town. 

A guard stood at the entrance to Riju’s door and two others inside. The moment that she and Link entered the guards moved in a line out of the room, the last one dropping a thick cloth over the door before departing. 

“Your guards seem to really trust me…” Link said. 

“Even though there’s nothing a voe can do that a Gerudo vai can not do better, there might be some exception to the rule. One of those being a certain legendary hero. They know that no long as I am with you no harm will come to me.” 

The bed was bigger than he remembered it, filling up the small space at the center of the four pillars near the middle of the room. Curtains were drawn back with ropes around the sides of the bed. Stuffed sand seals sat on the table and couch in front of her bed with stacks of books haphazardly towering next to them. 

The walls were lined with turquoise and baby blue stones sat into sand colored stone. There was some in the ceiling around the pillars that guarded the bed and a different, more intricate pattern running along the base of the bookshelf that lined one whole wall.

Riju turned to face him, shuffling forward to place her hands on either side of his head and cupping his chin in her hands. “So what now, hero?” She asked in a tiny voice.

“I guess it’s that bath, Chieftain,” Link said.

Her hands moved down, her fingers plowing little lines down his chest and grazing the exposed skin inside of hi collar. She found the cage that enclosed his cock by memory and touch alone, caressing the exposed bits of soft flesh through the small gaps that allotted the skin to breath. 

Whispered words spilled out of dark lips. The air around them tensed and Link broke away from her callow expression in her green eyes to survey the room for the source of the feeling. His hair stood on end and it was as if he were staring won the aiming stalk of a Guardian poised to attack. 

Riju snaked her hands under his tunic and into his tights, wedging her hands in between his thighs to catch the cage. When the words stopped the metallic clasps secured with locks around his genitals snapped, freeing him. Riju removed the device carefully, opening it wider to avoid his taut testicles, though it did snag a hair or two. 

“What was that?” Link asked, running his fingers through her thick red hair. 

“The very deserts obey the royal lips of a Gerudo Queen. These sands are steeped in magic—the bindings had no choice by the release you,” she said. 

“Mmm, if I have to obey your lips too…” Link lowered his face toward hers as she tossed the cage onto the nearby sofa. 

Riju pressed two fingers to his lips. “First we must wash.” She led him to the bath chamber which was little more than mosaic tile room with a brass throne of a toilet complete with a huge metallic tank that held the water above it. Across the room was a tub the size of a small pond. 

She traversed the steps, her hand pulling him by the fingers to two him into the waters. They were both still dressed but she stripped his shirt away the moment his legs were in the water. Her robes pooled around her, floating atop the water at her waist as she stooped down to remove his tights. 

Link was already hard, the head of his cock was a distressing purple and there were veins there he hadn’t remembered being so pronounced before. Riju smiled, moving her thumb in slow circles in the spot where his shaft met his balls. 

“Do all voe’s _zeqi_ look like this?” She asked. 

“I haven’t taken a survey or anything,” Link said through a deep breath. He was sure his cock was nothing remarkable; all male Hylian soldiers were required to take part in the kareth. The excess skin around the head of the penis was cut away to leave the head exposed. Link’s had taken place a year before the start of the Calamity and he felt that his whole member was still sensitive to the touch, even a century later. 

Riju chortled. “I only ask because I am still a small thing. I had worried that you might be too much—that you might tear me in two.” Her thumb passed over the opening at the tip of his cock and she examined it, trying to peer inside. “But this is a good size, not too large, but very sufficient.”

They moved deeper into the water, her moving to grab for a small floating bucket that was weighted down in the middle of the tub. Inside of it were soaps and oils with fragrant smells and stiff sponges made from the corpses of sea creatures. She wet one of the sponges, plunging it into the water and began to was him starting at the neck. 

Together they stood, her soaping and rinsing him down and him regarding her with a kind of hunger he’d never known before. When she reached his stomach, she closed what little space was left between them with a couple of quick steps and planted a soft kiss on his chest. 

She followed the sponge with kisses, tracing a zigzag line down his front until her lips were almost at water level. Riju squeezed the sponge, delving her arm into the water to scrub between his legs. The sponge worked back and forth behind his balls and wrapped it around the shaft to give it vigorous cleaning. 

Link’s knees locked up and his grasped her shoulder. “Riju, wait…” the words were almost too late. 

Her hand froze. “Call me Makeela…” 

“Makeela if you keep that up there won’t be much left in me,” he said touching the side of her face. 

“I suppose your sensitive?” She asked releasing his cock. 

Link nodded. “The longer we go without release the easier it becomes the next time. A simple look from your eyes could probably end all of your hard work.”

“Then I’ll avert my gaze.” Riju turned her back on him waiting as he quickly washed up with cupped hands full of water. He removed another sponge from the bucket and scrubbed under his arms, the back of his neck, his sides and behind his ears. With another dunk into the water he rinsed the soap free and cleaned his legs. 

When the vigorous movements behind her slowed she peaked over her shoulder. “Are you ready?” 

Without answering Link lunged through the water, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grabbing her roughly. He pressed her against the side of the tub where there were no steps letting the warm water surround their bodies. The dark circles of her nipples showed through the white fabric of her top. He paused to admire the shape of her body wrapped in the wet clothes, finally able to see all of her again. Her heart thundered beneath her skin, Link could feel it and the soft tremble of her form.

“If you’re having second thoughts…” 

Riju scoffed with a confidence in her voice that contradicted her eyes. “I wouldn’t have come this far to back down. If anything I can’t contain my anticipation.” She bucked against the wall and pressed her lips to his fruit stained lips. His cock nudged up between them, finding a resting place on the side of her stomach. 

Her kisses were wet and rough and sloppy. She would bite Link’s lip and move to gnaw on his chin as she made small, impatient noises. Riju slapped the top of the water with one hand, pushing him away. 

“Not here,” she said before glancing toward the bed. 

“I’m not so sure—I don’t like the way those sand seals are looking at me,” Link said regarding the stuffed toys on her bed with mock suspicion.

Riju splashed him in the eyes playfully. “Don’t tease. They were gifts from my mother. I find them comforting.”

“I’m sorry.” Link shielded his face from the onslaught of water and scooped her up into his arms. She flailed in his arms, kicking and rocking side to side against his muscular arms. “I’m sorry for this too!” Link rushed across the room diving into the bed and pinning her down. 

He held her wrists above her head in one hand and the other pressed down into the sopping wet fabric of her top to find her breast. Riju gasped, her lips parting into a small ‘o’ shape as her eyes fell half closed. Link’s cock grazed the inside of her thigh, her skin practically tingled beneath him. 

Link’s mouth captured hers, his lips surrounding her bottom lip and his tongue slipping in-between her lips. He pushed his face into the space where her neck and shoulder meet. She tightened up, her wrists struggling against his grasp. 

“Link,” Riju moaned, arching her back against the mattress. The hair between her legs rubbed against Link’s bare leg. Riju’s hips gyrated, her whole body pulling against the weight of his hand on her wrist. She fought to grind herself into his leg. “Link, please…” Riju made an exasperated sound. 

Her lips distracted him as he fought to free her breasts from the soaked fabric. Link’s fingers tugged at the at the brass fasten that held the robes shut, trying to figure out exactly how the thing works. 

“Just rip it it, please.” Riju’s tone is desperate now.

He gripped the two sides of the cloth, just between the bottom of her breasts. He worked his hands, twisting at it until it just tore away. RIju let out an audible breath that she had apparently been holding. She lay partly uncovered with her wrists crossed above her head and, in the places where the clothing had recently been, still damp from the bath. The rise and fall of her bare chest caused Link to stare, mesmerized by the dark circles of her nipples. 

Link ripped the robe into two halves with an animalistic eagerness, gritting his teeth at the sound of it tearing. He tossed it back onto the sofa, covering the blank-stared-face of the stuffed sand seal. The slightly lighter skin of her chest revealed the vague greenish trail of a vein—he traced it with his finger, letting his nail ghost over the smooth curve of breast. 

Riju’s breath paused, caught in her throat as she quivered under his touch. He wanted to rush into her, to push himself inside of her and thrust against her with all his might and at the same time he wanted to make her wait. He wanted to inflict the same penalty on her that she had on him. 

Partly because it had been done to him, but also because the longer he prolonged it, the more intense it would be. 

Link crawled down over her until his mouth touched her breast. He kissed the areola and caressed the rise of her nipple with his chin, the stubble of his beard causing her skin to tighten against his face. He wrapped his lips around the sensitive bulb of flesh, dragging his tongue across it while holding her between his lips. 

Riju raked her fingers over the other breast, working her hand over herself slowly. She reached up with the other arm and caressed the small hairs at the back of Link’s neck. Each breath she took was slow, deep, deliberate. Link rested his head between her breast, staring down the flat plain of her stomach toward the forest of bright, wispy red-orange hairs that marked his ultimate destination. 

For a while they lay like this with her clumsily running her fingers through his still wet hair as he stared down at her sex or just turned to speak to her about something that seemed too mundane for what had happened thus far. Riju patted Link on the back and he turned to see the renewed lust in her eyes. He crawled to the side of her in the bed and she scooted further up onto the mattress until her head was almost touching the curtains that were pinned back into the corner. 

She lay down, twisting her hair into a long red column and slinging it off the side of the bed. Link watched as she reached down and spread curtains of her vulva open to flesh that was brighter pink than Link would have thought possible. Thick white strings of nectar clung to he walls and stretched across the opening. Link felt himself engorge again. His cock swelling to a size even he wasn’t used to as if in celebration of it’s freedom. 

He walked on his knees to her, falling down onto his elbows between her legs. He could smell the sweat of her thighs and something else. He couldn’t place the exact pattern of her scent, but it was of the same type as Princess Zelda’s—like the smells were distant cousins. It wasn’t the same, but they were related, perhaps it was like that for all women. 

Link explored the opening with his index and middle fingers and his thumb. He spread them open inside of her in the shape of a triangle with the point toward her ass. The smooth walls of her quim seemed to swell around his fingers, almost swallowing them up. He rotated his wrist clockwise until his thumb was out and massaging knot of skin above the opening. Zelda had always liked this, right?

A tense jerk caused Riju to jostle against his fingers. She let out a short yelp at the feel of his thumb making slow circles over the sensitive area. Link pulled his fingers from within her covered in white goop. He couldn’t help it and plunged them into his mouth to find that she tasted tangy and sour and alluring. He pressed his face the rest of the way between her legs, mashing his cheeks into where she had been holding herself open and forcing her to move. 

“Link.” Riju grunted something incoherent following his name, though her hips told the truth of her goal. She bucked against him, rocking her opening against his face. 

Link wrapped his arms around her legs, catching the insides of her thighs to hold them apart. He lapped at the soft skin of her pussy with eagerness and excitement only stopping when she pounded his shoulder and the bed her her fists. He raised his head up over the plateau that encompassed her sex to better see what she needed. 

“I want you inside of me when I come,” she said so stiffly and carefully that it seemed like the very act of speaking might make her climax. 

He wiped his face on the back of his arms and planted his hands on either side of her, lining himself up to slip inside of her. Link let his cock slide uselessly against her slit, rocking his pelvis up and down to drag it through her opening. Riju’s mouth parted and her eyes clamped tiger. Were this any other situation the face she were making would be cause for alarm. 

Feeling around blind, she managed to hook the head of his cock between her fingers and forced the head inside of her. Inside of her was so soft and warm and wet that Link could feel himself slipping deeper in. It was like she was going to swallow him whole and he wondered if he would let her do it. He pushed into her with powerful, prolonged thrusts rooting her to the bed. 

She said something in Gerudo or Hylian, he couldn’t tell, but he could read the meaning in her body movements and face. She stared up at him through half closed green eyes, her breaths timed to his pumps. Inside of her he swelled into the space allotted for him and it was as if his cock was gripped tight and gently at the same time. With each driving push into the slick tunnel Link became more aware of the growing froth he was working out of her. He couldn’t think straight and the only thing that he knew for sure that this felt amazing and he wouldn’t last long at this rate. 

Link wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling in close to her. His mouth was next to her ear as he moaned. “Makeela. Makeela…” 

The sound of her name and the feel of Link’s lips moving in her hair was too much. Riju arched back, flattening her breasts into to Link’s chest and crying out in broken yelps as her legs trembled. Her climax spurred to sit up more and grab her at the hips and raise her up so to slam into her harder until their bodies were slapping together with a sound like hail falling into thick mud.

Her body tightened around Link. He grunted, shortening the distance of his strokes and grunting. He tried to quicken his pace and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The force of him moving against her moved them further up into the bed, pumping her up against the column at the bed’s corner. 

Riju reached up, sliding her hand in-between the column and her head. “It’s okay…” she managed. “Just…yeah…” Each word barely slipped out between the bookending breaths. 

A well of pressure was concentrated in the area between Link’s stomach and thighs. His last rigid thrusts became less controlled as if some unchecked force pulled him into her. Link gnawed at her shoulder, muffling his cries as his cock pumped again and again. His hips slowed and he could feel the slick brine-y mix of their coupling moving over him. 

Movement became too intense, like every part of his dick was hyper sensitive. It hurt to try and withdraw or even lay too still. He chose to rest inside of her, their breathing matched as they lay mashed together with the afternoon sun spilling in through the space around the cloth at the door. 

Link rolled off of her, his cock drained of the excess blood and a months worth of pent up come. He fell sprawled out on his back at her side, drinking in heavy breaths of the warm desert air. Riju sat up, watching him from her position on the bed. She pulled her knees up under herself and bent down to kiss his chest in a line down the center. She went down further and further, rotating her in place on the bed until her ass was up in the air and aimed at his face. 

He watched the bubble of her butt wiggle side to side as she made her way past his bellybutton and moved to the side to kiss the ridge where the bone at the front of his pelvis jutted out. 

Her thin soft fingers traced circles absently on his leg. “You’re absolutely stunning. If more voe were like you there might be a place for them in our society.” 

Link’s head was still swimming, he heard her words but didn’t comprehend them and when she took him into her mouth, suckling at the head of his soft member until it swelled inside of her mouth. She turned to look back at him over her shoulder. His chin was pressed against his chest as he leaned forward to watch her through half closed eyes. 

“Do you want me to look at you as I do it,” she asked in a hushed tone. 

Link nodded, unable to get the words out. 

Riju laid down on her side resting her head on Link’s legs as she stroked him. He swelled in her grip, his hips working against her grasp. Then she took him back into her mouth, working her neck as her lips slid up and down the shaft of his cock. Her inexperienced seemed to cause her to try unorthodox methods. She pulled him free of her mouth, rubbing the head of his member on her bottom lip and cheeks. 

When Riju finally wrapped her lips around him again she stared into his eyes and giggled. 

“What’s funny?” Link asked. 

“You are,” she said. “The look on your face. It’s like you think I’m a goddess.” 

Link raked a lazy hand through her thick hair, combing it away from her cheeks with slow, even strokes. “I’m not sure how to answer that.” 

The next series of her replies were muffled by his cock in her mouth. She teased him with her teeth, letting the press into the sensitive, spongy skin at its tip. Then she ran the shaft between her parted lips the way one would while eating corn on the cob. Her green eyes were locked on his gaze while she did all of these things, never wavering or deviating from his face. 

Riju worked her in her mouth and hands, her motions becoming more sloppy and disheveled the longer this went on. She seemed to make a game of it, pushing his cock in far back into her mouth as she could, feeling it edge into a part of her throat where she gagged. She jerked him free of her mouth and coughed, breaking a thin string of clear liquid stretching from his penis to her lip. 

“Sorry,” she said. The veins and redness of hey eyes made her green gaze striking and sexy. 

This was a thing that he liked, Link decided. Not the hurting her or denying her air, but the fact that she would would do these things for him. “It’s okay.” Link’s voice seemed to rattle out from somewhere deep inside of his neck. 

And she did it again, this time with the same result, but instead of gagging and giving up she oscillated her neck forward and back to give her throat some rest and pump against him. Link hissed, his thighs and ass tensing and pushing him slightly deeper into her mouth. They did this for several moments with the tension in the air mounting. Tears ran from the corners of her eyes, but she held him at cusp of her throat as long as she could over and over before going back to the more conventional up and down motion. Something warm and slow rose up through LInk’s cock. The floor of his pelvis went taut as the bundle of muscles behind his balls pulled up inside of his body. He grit his teeth trying to hold back for as long as he could. He shuddered, finishing in her mouth with an elongated moan. 

Riju hummed softly, her eyes were shut as she sealed her lips around him to drain the last vestiges of anything out. She discarded his cock, letting it flop down against his thigh. 

A thin strand of his seed spilling out down her chin. “I don’t know much about voe, but you seem pleased,” she said wiping the back of her arm across her face. 

Link clambered across the bed, getting up onto his knees in front of her. He grabbed the side of her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb and kissed her. “You could say I am a little more than pleased.” 

The Gerudo leader ran her hand over his lap, stroking his flaccid penis gently with the tips of her nails. “Good.” 

* * *

* * *

Makeela Riju stood in the waist deep water of the huge tub, her breasts hidden behind the mass of wet hair that she was brushing through. She didn’t have a chance to get dry from her first bath of the day and she was on her second. Though she had grown used to it, she hated to walk around just drenched in her own sweat and after what they had been doing there was plenty of sweat to be had. 

She glanced over to the middle of the room where Link lay in her bed, his skin glistening like the sands that surrounded their city. His hair was down now and she had brushed her fingers through it as he drifted to sleep on her lap. Riju lamented the passing of their time together. A month had come and gone so fast. 

It had been dangerous to house Link in the city here at all and they had been fortunate so far that word of him hadn’t reached the citizens. Men have managed to get inside before, but it had been a long time since it had been with royal invitation. 

There had been barely time to be with Link the way she wanted now. It was true she had sought him out as a father to her child, the next in the Riju line. He had been blessed to know two Gerudo leaders, that had to be a sign. 

Riju cupped her hands together to scoop up some water, splashing it in her face. If Link had to go because it wasn’t safe, there was nothing saying that she couldn’t go with him. He had a little house in a quaint village or that was what Zelda had told her. And this was a matter of fulfilling his promise to help. The inside of a Gerudo vai body is a gauntlet. It is a challenge to whittle out the chaff from the wheat—surely even with Link there was a chance that the pregnancy might not take on their first try…

Or second…

Or tenth.

No, this required that they kept trying at least until they were sure. And maybe even some after that. 


End file.
